Hyan
Hyaneyoung Olvera is an American female professional wrestler known simply by her ring name Hyan. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2014-present) Reality Of Wrestling (2014-2017) Hyaneyoung debuted as early as July 26, 2014 in WWE Hall of Famer Booker T's Reality Of Wrestling at ROW Summer of Champions. Her first match was in a 10-woman battle royal for the vacant ROW Diamonds Division Championship. She returned the following year during the November 14, 2015 ROW TV Taping, winning her first singles match defeating Miranda. The following month on December 12 at ROW Christmas Chaos X, she wrestled in her second title match challenging reigning champion Ivory Robyn for the Diamonds title, but did not succeed in defeating Robyn for the championship. She returned on February 6, 2016 in a title rematch against Robyn, but did not succeed in winning the title on that second occasion. A year later, Hyaneyoung returned on February 11, 2017 at ROW Breaking Point, where she challenged reigning champion Kylie Rae for the Diamonds title. This marked Hyan's third title challenge in ROW, as well her third unsuccessful attempt at winning the championship. Returning during the March 11 ROW TV Taping, Hyaneyoung defeated Miranda in a rematch. Inspire Pro Wrestling (2016) On January 17, 2016, Hyaneyoung debuted in Inspire Pro Wrestling at IPW Ecstasy of Gold III, where she challenged reigning champion Jessica James for the IPW XX title. VIP Wrestling (2017) Hyaneyoung debuted on April 29, 2017 at VIP Kings of the South, challenging reigning champion Delilah Doom for the Sabotage Women's title. She did not succeed in defeating Doom for the championship. Hyan returned on September 15 at VIP Please Don’t Die, where she wrestled against Miranda and Nicole Savoy in a three-way match. Imperial Wrestling Revolution (2017) Debuting on June 3, 2017, Hyaneyoung wrestled at IWR Rise of the Revolution II - Night 2, in a four-way match against Lisa Marie Varon, Rachael Ellering and Chelsea Green. Metroplex Wrestling (2017-2018) Under a shortened ring name of Hyan, she made her debut on September 9, 2017 at MPX One Shot in a match lost against Machiko. She returned on November 18 at MPX Armageddon where she defeated Kyra Maya. Returning on March 24, 2018, Hyan wrestled at MPX H-Town is a Problem, losing against Baby D. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2017-present) Hyan debuted on November 12, 2017 during Volume 98, teaming with Jewells Malone in defeating Cherry Lane & Trixie Tash in a tag match. Returning on April 15, 2018, Hyan wrestled during Volume 103, losing to Saraya Knight. RISE (2017-present) Debuting on November 10, 2017, Hyan wrestled at RISE 5: Rising Sun in a match defeating Indi Hartwell. She returned the following month on December 1 at RISE 6: Brutality, teaming with Maritza Janett in defeating Trixie Tash & Willow Nightingale. Hyan returned on April 13, 2018 at RISE 7: Sensation, in a match losing to Shazza McKenzie. Lions Pride Sports (2018) On January 14, 2018, Hyan debuted at Lions Pride Sports Welcome Back Aggies, where she lost in a rematch against Kyra Maya. This was their second match since their first encounter in Metroplex Wrestling. Sabotage Wrestling (2018) Debuting on January 19, 2018 at Sabotage War Of The Genders II, Hyan teamed with Erica Torres in a tag match, defeating D'Marco Wilson & Jordan Len-X. Capital Wrestling Alliance (2018) Hyan's first match was on January 27, 2017 during the First Annual Raven Black Memorial Tournament, where she teamed with Nyla Rose in a tag match, defeating Amazing Maria & Miss Hannah. Later during the event, she competed in the Raven Black Memorial Battle Royal, eventually won by Amazing Maria. NOVA Pro Wrestling (2018) Debuting on March 10 at NOVA Rip Her to Shreds, Hyan teamed with Ariela Nyx in a tag match lost to Aspyn Rose & Jinx. Later on that date, she returned for the following event NOVA Sink or Swim, where she wrestled in a four-way match against Aspyn Rose, Harlow O'Hara and Jinx. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016) Debuting as Hyan, she wrestled during the August 29, 2016 episode of Monday Night RAW, losing to Nia Jax. In wrestling *'Tag Team Partners' **Nyla Rose **Jewells **Maritza Janett **Erica Torres **Laurel Van Ness Championships and accomplishments *'Sabotage Wrestling' **Sabotage Championship (1 time) *'Reality of Wrestling' **ROW Diamonds Division Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Lions Pride Sports alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni‎ Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni